


Déesse de la magie

by Ambrena



Category: Ancient Egyptian Religion, Egyptian Mythology, Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Drabble Collection, F/F, Mythology - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rencontre entre Hécate et plusieurs divinités, parfois d'autres panthéons...<br/>Recueil de drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déesse de la magie

Hécate a juste l'impression d'avoir volé la lumière qui aurait dû appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, lorsqu'elle embrasse passionnément Isis.  
La sœur-épouse d'Osiris.  
C'est si doux, cette gentillesse teintée de pitié de la Grande Déesse. Qu'est-elle, en comparaison ?  
Une déité obscure des chiens hurlants, de la magie noire et de la nuit un pâle reflet de sa sœur Artémis.  
Alors que celle qu'elle tient dans ses bras, aux beaux yeux en amande ourlés de khôl, tient dans ses mains le destin de tout un peuple.  
La divinité grecque tente d'oublier ces pensées et se consacre davantage au baiser sacré.  
Elle bénit mille fois Lucifer – si c’est toutefois possible, tant les deux mots s’avèrent antinomiques – pour avoir favorisé cette rencontre improbable, par sa rebellion.  
Car grâce à lui, elle a été à même de rencontrer sa bien-aimée.


End file.
